Strawberry Fields Forever
by S. Crovax
Summary: Eram campos de guerra e sangue. Max-centric


**Strawberry Fields Forever**

_**(**Eram campos de guerra e sangue.**)**_

Era caótico. O sangue sem dono, sangue de todos, explodia em todas as direções. A morte invadia seus espíritos e os torturava. O medo castigava suas consciências. Era caótico. Era a guerra.

Por mais que os jornais anuciem o contrário em letras garrafais, não há vencedores numa guerra. Há apenas os mortos, pois ninguém sobrevive a um espetáculo de hipocrisia daqueles. Os que retornam a casa de olhos abertos andam e falam, porém não vivem. Seus corpos estão ocos, e neles ecoam os gritos desesperados dos que agora jazem sob a grama verde manchada de carmesim. Eles respiram os resquícios da guerra, dos quais nunca escaparão com sanidade.

São simples marionetes; os que foram, os que voltaram, os que ficaram. Apenas peças minúsculas no extenso tabuleiro do poder. Foram ludibriados, traídos; estavam esgotados.

Não viam sentido no cotidiano, desacreditavam na paz. Tangenciavam a nublada linha da insanidade, perdendo-se na razão do próprio mundo que os condenou ao inferno dos vivos. Quanto mais fundo mergulhavam em si mesmos, mais clara e perturbante aquela convicção se tornava:

_A guerra não tem fim._

A guerra nasceu sombria no coração dos homens desde que há Humanidade. Onde houver um humano, haverá guerra. Contra outrem, contra si mesmo. E haverá sangue.

_Guerra e sangue._

Os dois fluidos mais humanos que existem. As duas maldições mais imutáveis.

-

_Encontrava a si mesmo sozinho e desorientado em um vasto campo de cujo solo brotavam enormes morangos. Olhava para baixo e via a grama refletindo o rubro. Mirava o céu e via nuvens estáticas e acobreadas. Inspirava o ar e encontrava nele o odor de pólvora gasta. _

_Sentiu um pingo pesado escorrer pela face. Não era uma lágrima; era uma gota de chuva. Mas era vermelha__._

_Chovia sangue. _

_Aquelas gotas ardiam em sua pele, pesavam em seus ombros. A garoa se intensificou, virando tempestade e formando uma camada fluída e volúvel de chuva escarlate. Estampidos explodiam no céu e ensurdeciam. Qualquer outro diria serem trovões, mas ele sabia que eram tiros._

_O sangue continuava a verter acima de si, e ele começava a se preocupar. De quem era todo aquele sangue?!_

_Ao longe, descansando acima da linha do horizonte, recortava-se a bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América. A flâmula de estrelas e listras, o símbolo pelo qual ele lutava. Ele estendeu a mão encharcada para alcançá-la, apesar de estar longe demais. Sentia frio; começou a tremer. Achou que, se pudesse tocá-la, não sentiria mais frio._

_Correu até a bandeira tremulante, segura por um mastro invisível. Tropeçou. Caiu. Chocou o rosto contra a grama empapada. Sentiu na boca o gosto metálico da vida que não era sua. Ergueu-se. _

_Sua visão estava turvada pela tempestade (que parecia ter crescido ainda mais). Mesmo assim, conseguia enxergá-la distante: as formas peculiares e a significância extrema. _

_Apressou-se até ela, até a sua nação. Buscava conforto, calor, paz. _

_Corria errante e sentia-se afogando no oceano de gotas que martelavam em seu corpo. Tinha de ser rápido, ou a morte o devoraria. _

_Gritou, rugiu, gemeu. _

_De coragem, de dor, de medo. _

_Só queria chegar até lá, estar a salvo em sua terra. Não queria continuar nos campos de morangos; não gostava de lá. Seguiu em frente, vendo sua determinação esvair-se e misturar-se ao sangue no chão. _

_Ia dar mais um sôfrego passo à frente, porém o chão desapareceu sob seus pés. _

_Um abismo, ele constatou. Uma ponte de ar até o outro lado, até a sua almejada flâmula imortal. _

_E nos ínfimos instantes antes de seu corpo afundar no nada, ele percebeu que jamais voltaria para casa, pois os campos de morangos não tinham fim; eles eram o próprio fim, o próprio começo, a própria Humanidade. Enquanto mergulhava na escuridão, resignou-se ao fato de que aquela tempestade nunca cessaria, de que o derramamento de sangue seria interminável. Sentiu o coração tropeçar nas batidas; sentiu que seu sangue mesclava-se à chuva de morte, carregando consigo o grito sufocado em sua garganta._

_O céu de cobre tornou-se o solo do qual se afastava rapidamente, e os tiros tornavam-se cada vez mais distantes, até serem subtituídos por uma súplica aguda: _

_- _MAX! MAX!

Abriu os olhos em um espasmo. Estava em casa, deitado no sofá.

Os olhares consternados de sua irmã e amigos pesavam sobre si.

- Você teve um pesadelo? - a voz de Jude chegava-lhe aos ouvidos baixa e temerosa.

- O pior de todos. - ele sentenciou. - Sonhei com a verdade.

* * *

**N/A: **

Primeira fic em português, que chique! 8D -n

Meio completamente confusa (?), eu sei, mas eu simplesmente tinha que escrever algo da parte do Strawberry Fields! *-* Gamei nessa parte do filme/comofas


End file.
